Cousins
by HexiCroma
Summary: What would happen if Sesshomaru and Kouga had a son? What if InuYasha and Miroku also had a son? Now imagine neither of the two had met until they were old enough to take a mate and they had no idea they were related… what do you think will happen? Rated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, or Kouga… -shoves tied up InuYasha characters into a closet- … they volunteered… BUT!! Rykuson and Ryuuko are MINE!!! No touchy my gay cousins -hugs Ryko and Ryuu protectively-

Couples: Main; RykuRyuu (OcOc)

Side; SesshyKou, InuMiro (with hints of SesshyMiro from the past)

Title: Cousins

Summary: What would happen if Sesshomaru and Kouga had a son? What if InuYasha and Miroku also had a son? Now imagine neither of the two had met until they were old enough to take a mate and they had no idea they were related… what do you think will happen? Rated M for (maybe) future lemons and (probably) Mpreg (not including SesshyKou and InuMiru Mpreg). I apologize for confusing people by putting this in SesshyInu, but I didn't think anyone would see it if I put it in OcOc, besides, Ryku acts a little like Sesshy (even though he acts a lot more like Kouga when he's alone) and Ryuu acts a lot like Inu… and they are still related.

Side note: In this story, "Papa" is the equivalent to "Mom"

_Thoughts/ Dreams_

**Flashback**

_**Thoughts in flashback**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ahhhh… It feels good to get away from the chaos and boredom of Sesshomaru's castle to just relax!" Rykuson sighed as he slipped off his clothes, laying them on a rock, and stepped into the hot spring he had discovered about a week ago. He smiled and sat down in his favorite spot in the hot spring, resting against a few rocks and in between two smaller rocks. His long, silky black hair flowing around him in the water and his pure, white wolf tail rested against his waist and fur at the tip of his tail flowed around his legs. He looked like his dad, Lord Sesshomaru, except his hair was black, his skin was a little tan, and he had a wolf tail, like his papa, Kouga.

Ryku smiled and put a long scratch into the rock next to him, identical to the other three scratches next to it, when he heard a twig break and smelled the familiar scent of the half demon that had taken to watching him bathe in the hot spring for four days now…

**-------------------Flashback (Rykuson's POV)-------------------**

"**AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" I screamed, I bet the whole castle heard me, slamming my fists on my desk, breaking it in the process, and jumping up.**

"**R-Rykuson-S-Sama!" My dad's annoying little toad demon, Jakken, stuttered, trying to stop me from destroying the papers I'd been signing… for hour upon hour upon hour! "You need to finish these! It's your duty as the son of Lord Sesshomaru!"**

"**NO!!" I roared, throwing Jakken against a nearby wall, "I can't stand being cooped up in here any longer!! I need to RUN!!!"**

"**B-But… what s-should I tell Lord S-Sesshomaru…?" Jakken said, coming toward me, a pitiful look in his eyes.**

"**You can tell Daddy Sesshy to fuck himself for all I care!" I yelled, kicking Jakken across the room, "Or better yet! Tell Papa to help him! I'm sure they'd enjoy that!" I stormed out of the castle, and once I reached the borders, I broke into a run.**

**I knew that if Papa wanted to, he could catch me, thanks to the Jewel Shards I was only half as fast as him, but I wasn't worried, he knew how I felt. The only reason I had to worry about him chasing me was if he heard my comment about him and Dad.**

**After a little while of running, I don't really know how long, I found my hot spring. I had found it while running away from the guards at the castle after pulling a prank on them. I angrily pulled off my clothes, throwing them into a pile and walked over to my rocks, sitting in between them. As I breathed out I calmed down, the hot spring always calmed me down. Usually I am calm and collected, like dad, but if I'm cooped up for to long, or if I just get bored, I develop my papa's personality, plus dad's anger issues. When those two mix, you get a pissed off, I-need-to-move-and-if-you-try-to-stop-me-I-will-rip-you-limb-from-limb type demon, I just feel bad for anyone who gets to close to me when I have this personality out and I'm in my wolf form, it used to take hours of calming voices and a good long run to get me out of this personality, but now all I have to do is run here, take a nice soak in these hot springs, and run back, and I'll be fine again.**

**My nose twitched when I smelled something odd, the scent of a half demon, and by his scent I figured he was male. A branch snapped and I smiled, this demon obviously hadn't been taught how to stalk very well. I decided to wait for him to attack, I would kill him then. About half an hour passed and the demon hadn't attacked, nor had his scent faded, meaning he was still there! I smiled to myself, this half demon just wanted to watch me bathe! I had to stop myself from laughing, not wanting to spoil the fact that this half demon thought that _I _Rykuson, had not noticed he was there. For now I would allow him to watch me.**

**A few hours later when I felt fully calm again and wanted to head home, I stood up. Then I bent over because I decided to mark that this half demon had been watching me, so I made a long thin scratch in the small rock that sits on my right. My ear twitched because I heard that half demon gasp, I smiled and decided, being the evil bastard that I am, that I would give this half demon a show that would make any man hard, even though I am a man as well, while I was walking back to the shore and putting on my clothing. I heard the half demon groan in disappointment when I pulled my brown, fur, skirt type thing that papa wears and my black and red kimono type top similar to what dad wears. I began to run toward home, and when I was far enough away from the hot spring, I began to laugh loudly.**

**I made it to the castle just when dinner was starting, leave it to my stomach to have perfect timing for food. I walked into the dining room and sat on the left side of Dad, right across from Papa, who sat on Dad's right.**

**Papa looked at me as I began to eat quietly then smiled and looked back at Dad, "So, as I was saying, _Daddy Sesshy_…"**

**My eyes went wide and I started choking on my food, "W-What did y-you c-call him!?" I managed to choke out between coughs.**

"**Hm? Oh, you mean Daddy Sesshy? What, are only you aloud to call him that?" Papa laughed and Dad let a small smile pass his lips.**

**------------------End Flashback (Normal POV)------------------**

Rykuson laughed at that memory, that had been an interesting day, ended with an incredibly interesting dinner! And still, four days later, that half demon's still here! Rykuson sniffed the air, catching the scent he had become all to familiar with, _Yup, he's still here._ Rykuson realized he had been sitting in the hot spring for hours and he figured, by his stomachs intensive nagging, it was dinner time. Rykuson had never missed dinner and he wasn't about to start today! Especially with Dad's strict food laws, you miss one meal, no matter what meal, and he assumes you're not hungry, for the rest of the day! Rykuson rushed out of the hot spring and started to run home. _Fuck!! _Rykuson thought, skidding to a halt and ran back to the hot spring to throw his skirt type thing back on, totally forgetting about his shirt. He ran back home and skidded into the dining room and into his seat, causing it to slide across the floor, right as Sesshomaru and Kouga had started eating.

"Good timing" Sesshomaru said, placing a delicate bite into his mouth.

"However, that was a shaky entrance." Kouga said, fighting back laughter, "and with such… interesting dinner attire…" he said, then burst out laughing at the look on his sons face as Rykuson realized he had forgotten his shirt at the spring and was now topless.

"May I ask what you were doing that caused you to feel the need to remove your, incredibly expensive, shirt and leave it wherever you where?" Sesshomaru asked, calm as ever.

Rykuson blushed, hoping his dad wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking, "I was just bathing in a hot spring that I found while out running."

"Mhm…" Sesshomaru said.

Rykuson shoved his food down his throat and stood up, "I'm going to go and retrieve my shirt from the spring." He stated as he walked out of the dining room.

"What a hyperactive boy," Kouga shook his head, laughing quietly.

Sesshomaru let a smile form on his delicate features, "He gets it from you," he said as he got up and walked over to his beloved Kouga and kissed him. Kouga blushed (Kouga: _**0.o**_ _Me_!?!? BLUSH!?!?!) and looked away.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ryuuko!" a voice said from behind a half demon wandering home from spying on the most beautiful demon he had ever seen bathing in a hot spring, "Where have you been!? Your father has been worried sick! You keep disappearing for hours and we have no idea where you've gone to! He even sent me out to go find you!"

Ryuuko whipped around, forming a fighting stance, then dropping it when he came face to face with InuYasha, arms crossed and glaring, "Sorry Papa," Ryuuko bowed to InuYasha, "I didn't mean to make you and Dad worry, I have just taken to taking long runs during the day, it helps me keep my anger in check… and you know how important that is…"

InuYasha flinched when his son flashed a smile that perfectly mirrored Miroku's when he was being perverted and trying to act innocent, then smacked Ryuuko on the head, "Yea, yea, shut up you perverted demon!"

"Did I hear someone call me?" Miroku stepped into view and hugged his son, "Where were you? I was worried."

"No Monk! I said perverted DEMON, not monk!" InuYasha said, shaking his head at the two

"I was out running," Ryuuko said, flashing that smile again.

"Oh, ok," Miroku said smiling, not catching the smile his son had mimicked from him, "You should tell us when your going next time."

"Yes, Da--" Ryuuko started to say, before getting his forehead slammed into Miroku's by InuYasha. Miroku collapsed and his forehead started to bleed.

"Dad!! Papa, look what you did!!" Ryuuko yelled, dropping down to pick up his dad bridal-style, "You need to remember that he's human! He's fragile!!"

Ryuuko ran back to their home, InuYasha following closely behind with a worried look on his face. When they got back to their small shack they used as a home when Miroku and InuYasha weren't out working as demon slayers or Ryuuko wasn't out wandering around, Ryuuko propped Miroku against the wall and went to get the medicine to revive Miroku that he had taken to keeping in the house, since InuYasha kept forgetting how fragile his mate was. InuYasha went into another room to get bandages and came back to bandage up Miroku's head.

"Hmmm? What happened, how did I get home?" Miroku asked, his voice a little groggy, when Ryuuko revived him.

"Papa forgot how fragile you are again," Ryuuko said, smacking InuYasha in the head, "I carried you back home."

"I am not fragile!" Miroku said standing up, then he swayed and fell back, InuYasha catching him just before he hit the ground, "Thanks…" Miroku turned in InuYasha's arms and kissed him, InuYasha gladly responding and deepening the kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that!" Ryuuko said, hitting InuYasha and Miroku both in the head, Miroku a little lighter than InuYasha, "Dad, you still need to recover! Besides, even if you hadn't just gotten knocked out, at least wait until your son is out of the house, or even the _room_, before you start fucking Papa senseless! Sheesh!" Ryuuko threw his hands into the air and turned toward the door.

"Ryuuko?" Miroku said, rubbing the back of his head where he had been hit, "Where are you going?"

"Out running, so I won't murder the two of you."

"Okay," Miroku smiled at InuYasha.

Ryuuko whipped around and pointed at the two of them just as they were about to start kissing again, "I'm serious you two! If I find _any_ evidence that you two were fucking, you will both be sorry!" he smiled, "I'm sure you two can wait until tomorrow," he then turned and left, leaving his threat hanging in the air with his two horny parents.

After running for awhile, Ryuuko arrived at the place he had been looking for, the hot spring. He was about to start to start stripping to enter the spring for the first time since finding it, when the bushes rustled and he smelled a familiar scent. Ryuuko hid in the bushes closest to him right as the object of his obsession for the past four days stepped out of the bushes in all of his half naked glory. Ryuuko had been watching this demon at the spring ever since he had stumbled upon him, and he had no idea why. Although he had admitted to himself that this demon was incredibly sexy, especially how his white wolf tail stood out against his wonderfully tan skin and the way his thin, yet toned muscles rippled under his skin when he moved, and oh my god that performance he had given the first day Ryuuko had seen him made him hard for two days… but that's not the point! The point is that Ryuuko could not believe he was gay, even if he had been born from his gay parents, he still would not believe it.

_I'm just watching… no, I mean… uh, studying him incase I need to fight him one day… _Ryuuko had told himself, but he still didn't fully believe that, so was still as lost as ever as he groaned because the demon had slipped his shirt back on, then turned and left.

_Maybe if I… no, that'll never work, he'll never… but… I have to try something before I go insane! I know! He hasn't made any attempt to kill me, nor has he acknowledged my existence… so he must not know I've been watching him… I'll just build up my courage and… and… just walk into the spring and try to become his friend! I'll just have to see how it goes from there… _Ryuuko concluded, making decision and running home with a triumphant look on his face.

**--------------------Next day (Rykuson's POV)--------------------**

"Nghhhhh…" I groaned as I sat up in bed, having been woken up by my older 'sister' Ren pounding on the door. I got up and opened the door, a perfect imitation of Dad's death glare on my face, I am _not_ a morning person!

As Ren looked up to meet my glare, she practically shrunk at the intensity of it, "Um…" was all she managed to get out.

"What. Do. You. Want!" I let out through ground teeth.

"Um…" she started.

_She'd better hurry up and spit it out, what little patience I have in the mornings is wearing very thin, and I don't think Dad would appreciate me ripping her to shreds… _I thought, my glare growing darker.

"LordSesshomarusentmetogetyouhewantstoseeyou!" Ren jumbled out before she ran off, I only just made out what she was saying and walked toward Papa's and Dad's room to find out what Dad wanted.

When I got to their room, I heard a lot of loud moaning, probably Papa, and opened the door to a particularly erotic scene that any fan girl would kill to see, but that I had grown used to.

"You know," I said, crossing my arms and smirking, "it is customary _not _to fuck each other dry _right after_ you requested your son's presence."

Dad and Papa jolted apart, throwing the sheets over their naked bodies, and blushed, Papa's blush _much_ more apparent than Dad's.

"Oh… well we… uh…" they both started.

"Are very horny demons with no life, yea, yea, I get it. What did you want me for?" I finished for them, my smirk growing larger as Papa burst out laughing and Dad got a particularly agitated look on his face.

"We… we… de… decided…" Papa couldn't finish speaking he was laughing to hard.

"We decided to give you a day to yourself… doing whatever it is that you do when you leave. Now scat!" Dad said, looking at Papa, who was preventing himself from falling out of the sheets from laughing so hard.

"'So I can finish fucking Kouga'" I said, perfectly imitating Dad's voice, then running away before I got the bed, Papa and all, thrown at me.

After a few miles of running I reached my hot spring again, quickly stripping myself and sitting in my spot, _I wonder if that half demon is here? _I thought, letting the steamy air consume me, _I'm much… _I yawned,_ earlier than usual…_

Just as I was falling into a deep, dreamless sleep, I smelled that half demon's scent again, only this time much closer than before.

"Hey demon boy," I suddenly heard, then whipped my head around to an incredibly interesting sight, "looks like you could use a little company!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Whoot! End of chapter 1!! Hope you enjoyed it, this is only my second fic.

I have very low self esteem, so I won't write more until I get at least two good reviews. Flames are welcome, but please be nice, I would like to know how I can improve, not how horrible my writing is.

Hey, I want to know: Who do you like better? Ryku or Ryuu? Just tell me who in you review pls (And I don't mean who do you like better looks wise, cause you don't know what Ryuu looks like yet, but I wouldn't mind comments about the way Ryku looks xD)

Anyways, review pls


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters… Rykuson and Ryuuko are mine… blah, blah, blah

Couples: Main; RykuRyuu (OcOc)

Side; SesshyKou, InuMiro (with hints of SesshyMiro from the past)

Title: Cousins

Summary: What would happen if Sesshomaru and Kouga had a son? What if InuYasha and Miroku also had a son? Now imagine neither of the two had met until they were old enough to take a mate and they had no idea they were related… what do you think will happen? Rated M for (maybe) future lemons and (probably) Mpreg (not including SesshyKou and InuMiru Mpreg). I'm not going to apologize for confusing people by putting this in SesshyInu, because you should already know, and not care, if you're reading the second chapter :P

Side note: I forgot to mention that this story is dedicated to my friend, FunnierThanAPengiunEat'nATaco. also, each chapter is dedicated to the first two people to review, seeing as I wouldn't have written without those reviews.

Chapter dedication:

Wolfluv: Ty 4 being the first to review xD

FunnierThanAPengiunEat'nATaco: Yaay!! Ryku loves you to! I luv the way you spell Sexi!! xD and yea, I kinda know ur still on the phone w/ me :P

_Thoughts/ Dreams_

**Flashback**

_**Thoughts in flashback**_

**--**

"**Hey demon boy," I suddenly heard, then whipped my head around to an incredibly interesting sight, "looks like you could use a little company!"**

**--**

"You're quite cocky for a half demon, especially in the presence of the son of Lord Sesshomaru, " I said, slipping into my dad's mood.

I closed my eyes and sighed, seemingly unmoved by the sight before me. Boy was that a lie! I already knew that this was my 'peeping tom', but he was actually kind of cute. (Note: Ryku's body is 19 and Ryuu's body is 17) 'Tom' had shoulder length white hair, strangely the same color as Dad's, pulled into a low ponytail with white dog ears that were rather adorable, and his gold eyes shined with his mischievousness. He had pale skin that greatly contrasted with mine with one purple marking, similar to mine, under each eye. Oh, and did I forget to mention he was almost naked? There he was, standing in front of me, chest bare so I could see his well toned abs and skinny waist, only wearing bandages around his right arm and hand and a small towel that was falling off anyways! 'Tom' certainly was one confident half demon!

"What are you doing here, half demon?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at 'Tom'… right as his little towel fell off. I had to work very hard to keep my 'Sesshomaru image' up and not laugh my head off at the look on his face as he realized his situation.

"I… I… Um… " he blushed and looked away, fully embarrassed that he had shown himself to me.

"Well, _Tom_, are you going to sit and soak with me, or are you going to just stand there with your _dick_ in my face all day?" I asked, smiling arrogantly.

"Oh… Um… I'll soak…" 'Tom' said, his blush fading, but his embarrassment still apparent. He settled down near me, but a little deeper it the water to hide his lower half, unlike me, who was sitting in the shallows.

_Wow… I wonder if his name really _is_ Tom, I mean, he hasn't reacted to the fact that I called him Tom… _I thought, giving 'Tom' a look.

"Hey… what did you call me…?" 'Tom' asked, giving me a quizzical look.

_Heh, a little slow on the uptake aren't cha? _"Tom." I said, my arrogant smile returning.

"Why?"

"Because it's short for Peeping Tom, and I don't know your name anyways."

"P-Peeping T-Tom!?" 'Tom' stuttered, "Why would y-you call me t-that?"

"Ugh, you sound like Dad's annoying toad, Jakken…" I said, rubbing my temple, " and anyways, I call you Peeping Tom because you were spying on me, naked, in this spring for four days. Now, _Tom_, if you please, your name."

"You knew about that!?"

"Let me ask you a question, _Tom_," I said, giving 'Tom' an amused look, "Could you smell my scent when you were near me?"

"Yes…?" 'Tom' said, not catching on.

"Ok then, now stop and think, If you, a _half_ demon, could smell my specific scent from that close, do you _honestly think_ that I, a _full_ demon, couldn't smell you? Also, I could hear you to, every twig snap and every groan and moan. Now, if you don't _mind_, I would like to know your name so I can stop calling you Tom."

'Tom' blushed cherry red when he realized how stupid he had just sounded, "Oh… I'm Ryuuko… you?"

"Ah, nice name, " I got up and walked toward Ryuuko, my hand extended, "I'm Rykuson, It's good to meet you Ryuu." I smiled, then noticed him scanning my body, and my smile turned arrogant again, "What'cha looking at Ryuu, I didn't think I was _that _sexy!"

I laughed as Ryuu snapped out of his 'elevator eyes' and took my hand, "Nice to meet you Ryku," He said, I could tell he was trying not to blush or stutter because I caught him staring.

"Ryku? I asked, realizing he had given me a nickname.

"You called me Ryuu," he smiled, "It's only fair I call you Ryku, besides, it's easier to remember than that long-ass name of yours."

"Ah, yea, I think I like Ryku better than Rykuson anyways."

**-- A few hours later (Normal POV)--**

Rykuson and Ryuuko were still soaking in the spring, but they were only still there to chat.

_Well that could have gone a little smoother… but at least we're now friends,_ Ryuuko thought, smiling as he listened to Rykuson complain about his life in a castle owned by his dad, someone named Lord Sesshomaru. Ryuuko was surprised he didn't know who Lord Sesshomaru was, he had to be important, with the title Lord and the castle Rykuson was describing.

"Hello!" Rykuson said, waving his clawed hand in front of Ryuuko's face, "Ryuu! What are you smiling about? Do you _want_ my life!?"

Ryuuko laughed, It sounds better than mine! My parents hunt demons that terrorize people and are never home, and when they are home, in our humble little shack, I have to stop them from screwing each other right in front of me!"

Then Rykuson started laughing, "Yours do that to!?" he patted Ryuuko's shoulder, they were now sitting next to each other in Rykuson's spot, "Just this morning, my parents called me to their room, and when I got there, they were fucking each other!"

_Maybe I'll wait to tell him about the fact that my parents are gay… _Both Rykuson and Ryuuko thought, _ It might freak him out, _they smiled at each other to hide their thoughts.

Ryuuko looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was high, it was already noon "Damn, I've got to get home, I forgot to tell my parents I was coming today because they were still asleep. Lazy bastards."

"Yea," Rykuson stood and extended his hand to help Ryuuko up, "I'm starting to turn into a raisin!"

After helping Ryuuko up, Rykuson walked over to his clothes to slip them back on, and Ryuuko walked into the bushes to retrieve his clothes and slip them on.

"Hey Ryuu!" Rykuson yelled toward the bushes where Ryuuko was changing, "You want to hang out again tomorrow?"

"Yea," Ryuuko said, smiling and coming out of the bushes, "Meet here?"

"Yea! Then we can go terrorize the wolf demon clans!" Rykuson said, beaming a mischievous smile.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Ryuuko said, looking unsure.

"Yea! It's fine, they'll be missing me anyways, I haven't been in awhile," Rykuson pulled his bottoms back on.

"You go into wolf territory often?" Ryuuko asked, amazed. InuYasha always told him to stay away from the wolves. It had something to do with an old rivalry with someone named Kouga. _I wonder if I'll meet the 'famed' Kouga while we're in wolf territory!_

"Of course, I am half wolf demon I'll have you know," Rykuson smiled proudly.

"Really?"

"Um, yea, you have seen my _wolf_ tail…" Rykuson smiled knowingly, "If not, then what _were _you looking at down there?"

"Um… yea I-I was looking at your tail… I just didn't realize it was wolf," Ryuuko looked away.

_Uh huh, sure… _Rykuson smiled.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Ryuuko started to walk in the direction of home, but then stopped and turned around, "Hey, when do you want?"

"It'll have to be early, around then sun is on the horizon," Rykuson pointed at the area the sun rises. Make sure you tell your parents where you're going, or at least tell them how long you'll be gone if they will worry, we will probably be spending the night and will be back in the afternoon."

"What about your parents?"

"They wouldn't worry for a long while, I disappear often, but Papa might be coming, he probably misses his pack."

_Papa? I wonder if he means Papa the same way I do, _Ryuuko thought, but was to afraid to ask, so he asked, "Isn't your Papa Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rykuson laughed, "No! Dad would kill you if he heard you say that!" then he quickly covered his mouth, realizing he had just told Ryuuko that his parents were gay, _Shit! Now he's going to get all freaked out and leave!_

Then, to Rykuson's surprise, Ryuuko burst out laughing, "Wow! That's funny!!"

Rykuson glared, "What!? So is gay a problem now!? There is nothing wrong with being gay!!" He turned and ran as fast as he could.

"WAIT!! RYKU!! NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I…" Ryuuko yelled after him, "meant…"

**--**

End of chapter 2!!

0.o I just realized that Ryuu and Ryku only differ by one letter!! o.0 ( yes, I _am _ incredibly slow and did_ not _do that on purpose… I swear)

Ok, people, FunnierThanAPenguinEat'nATaco would love to write stories, but she needs help with ideas, So, if you have a request for any of the _strait_ pairings listed on her profile (unless you want A LOT of cursing, which would be rated M, stories will be rated T), message her with your idea… I will let you know on one of the later chappies when/if she feels that she is ready to write Yaoi or rated M's with lemony goodness. xD


End file.
